User talk:Gboyers/archive4
Please leave me a message To leave a message, please Reply Here. :Use :' at the start of all your lines to indent your replies to someone else, like this line. :Also, Use four tildes (~~~~) to sign your name with the date, like this - Xenon 18:52, 29 July 2006 (BST) For previous discussion, see /archive, /archive2 and /archive3 ---- ---- British Spelling Sorry, I didn't know they were British spelling. In Australia we use mainly British spelling which I guess is why I used to spell it like that, It's the Americans (mainly Eganio) on this wiki that made me think I was spelling it wrong. I have read that part of the policy. BTW, When I said your talk page was getting long, I didn't say it needed to be achieved, so I hope you were already planning it, and didn't just do it because of me. And you didn't reply for the part when I was being serious (that categories on Car Thefts). Thanks for your understanding about the spelling (at least I hope). 'Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:36, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Policy is similar to Wikipedia - it doesn't matter which spelling you use, but be consistent throughout an entire page (rather than throughout the entire site). I'm British, so I say colour, categorise etc. It's not a problem if you use -ize, but please don't go round changing British spellings into American just for the sake of it (which some people do). My Talk page gets archived every now and then (whenever I remember), it was quite overdue being archived again. What you did with car thefts etc is fine, I can't suggest anything else. Gboyers talk 22:50, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well once again, Australia uses British spelling. I also use colour. I wouldn't go around fixing -ise for -ize (or any British for American) if I knew that -ise was British. In fact, I copied and pasted it into Microsoft Word before I fixed it to see if it was acceptable (knowing that you typed up the page) and it came up with a red line (which reminds me, I better check my language settings). While patrolling, I saw a user change mum to mom and knowing the policy, I got confused as to why it mattered. I didn't make a big fuss over it by reverting the edit or anything, but I couldn't believe that a user wasted time on that. I admit, once on Roman I wrote trunk instead of boot just because I know that everyone understands trunk and not everyone boot. But I don't use any American language personally (American culture has a big influence on me/but not in language). Also, I don't know what was wrong with me when I edited Caddy, I even noticed the bad spelling in my edit summary. Thanks for fixing that. One other thing. Freeways in GTA IV was once called Freeways in the GTA IV rendition of Liberty City, which moved to Freeways in Liberty City in GTA IV, which a few days later I compressed to Freeways in GTA IV. I was thinking that Freeways in GTA IV would be much easier to find, and we all know that GTA IV takes place in Liberty City (anyone who wants to know about the freeways anyway). I noticed however that your the one that made Bridges in Liberty City in GTA IV, meaning that you have a reason for mentioning Liberty City? I think that one of them needs to be moved for consistency, but which one? Oh, and sorry for having one huge post and taking up all the space on your talk page again. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I wasn't trying to get at you about spellings - just explaining policy. I recall a decision being made on whether to mention games or cities. Normally, you'd say city (Bridges in San Andreas). But where there are multiple 3D renditons of a city, then mention the game name instead (Bridges in GTA IV). Don't bother mentioning both (unless you have to). Create redirects and/or disambigs as much as possible (whichever is appropriate). However, if a feature is only in one rendition, you can leave it as the city name (eg: Subway in Liberty City?). :The reason for all that is because Liberty City is a place, and GTA III is a game - things to do with the place should be part of the place as much as possible. However, if Rockstar keep re-using cities, they're all going to have to be moved to the game's name. And I also don't like having different styles for different games (not that anyone would notice). So should we move to use "in GTA IV" for everything, instead of the city names? Or should we stick with using the best option, and using the 2nd best if that one is impossible, and using 3rd best if that one is impossible? Gboyers talk 05:40, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::While I will love to be in the discussion, I don't think that a HUGE policy change like this should take place in a private discussion, especially with you directly asking me. So I have imported (and replied to) all (relevant) discussion from this page to Grand Theft Wiki talk:Consistency. If that is not the right place for the discussion please move it again, but looking through all the policy, that looked like the best place to me. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:35, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Renaming Categories Whenever I've renamed a category I've just deleted the old one. But I see that you've often had category redirects. To make the problem worst in my head, you told me here (before I became admin) that renaming categories could be done by anyone. If deleting was part of the process then this wouldn't be the case. Also, moving a page creates a redirect, so have I made mistakes here? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:44, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Deleting categories doesn't make any difference. All the category page is is the description at the top - it doesn't make a difference when you're adding or removing pages into that category (except it makes the category a red link). If a popular category is emptied, it would probably be a good idea to redirect it to the new location (so that old users don't habitually put new articles there). But most categories should be deleted when they're empty - so the user would , or the admins would find it when looking at . As well as the prod, a message "dont use this, use this" or a redirect should be left, instead of the usual "put pages here". Leaving an empty category isn't the end of the world - so yes, ordinary users can move categories fine. What I meant was that you don't require admin permissions to click a "move" button before anything happens. With normal pages, the "move" button copies the page history etc, which is why you have to do it that way (not just copy & paste the content to a new page). With categories, that doesn't matter, so normal users can do it without anything bad being left over. Gboyers talk 06:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Hacker Premier I clicked block user, I wrote in all the reason (I did a lot of research to get examples, taking a while) and by the time I clicked block you already had done it. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 02:30, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Hehe - you're getting closer. I know you're looking for your first block, but it's not a race. I'd rather never have to block anyone, and be able to use other skills (talking etc) to stop these incidents. FYI, this is a very obvious deliberate attempt to spam the wiki and cause mayhem, which results in an instant near-permanent block, with no explanation required. However you need to be 100% sure before you do that. Also, remember NSFV, so don't run around saying "omg we iz hacked" when all someone has done is edit a few publicly-editable pages. Gboyers talk 02:35, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not looking for a block, I actually said to Fast Lane once that we hope not to block anyone, and I already blocked that user for the first edit being replacing the main page (remember I checked with you?). I wasn't at the computer, but as I walked past I saw the email that the main page was edited (you can see in the history that I reverted one of the edits), then after seeing they'd done it three times I thought I would check the contribs. I actually had this user confused with a good user that has hacker in their name for a second (until I saw the contribs). Then I deleted that page he created, and looking through the contribs I saw all replaced with... I knew that this was a real block this time, I know what it must seem like though, been so close to the one with HuangLee. BTW, after discussion, I found out the he had no idea what the header was. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 02:43, 20 November 2008 (UTC) OK, this is when it starts getting scary. Minutes after that, user:Kun-Fu Panda stated up, replacing pages with simalar comments. It seems like Hacker Premier has a way to change his IP quickly, and just mad a new account. I blocked this user for one year because that's what you did with Hacker Premier. Is this right? Once again, I wasn't at the computer. Please realize, I wasn't looking for this block, it just happened. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:10, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :I wasn't suggesting that you were only blocking him cos you needed a block - I meant sorry for getting there first. I was also letting you know that you were absolutely right to block for a year (and why). Keep up the good work. Gboyers talk 03:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Just to let you know, they were both the same person. GuildKnight and I are talking to him IRC Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't matter. The point of NSFV is that Staff don't need to get involved, they just need to deal with the situation and move on. Filling our IRC channel and talk pages with "help we're being hacked" is causing the disruption that the vandal want. And can I clarify it is vandalism, not hacking. Gboyers talk 03:45, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Hacker? So are you guys saying my block might have been associated with a hacker?Are you saying I got blocked because someone somehow redirected me to the page?I think something is brewing in deep inside this websites files.Lookout for users' activities.It could be a glitch,it could be a hacker. :I don't understand? We aren't even talking about you. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:17, 20 November 2008 (UTC) No. Definitely not. There is no hacker at all. There is 1 person going round editing pages and filling them with nonsense. He is calling himself a "hacker", but that is not accurate. This person has used multiple accounts, and these have all been banned from the website. That does not need to be discussed. I was having a discussion with BGTAF about when to block users, and when not to, which is an internal policy decision. Gboyers talk 03:24, 20 November 2008 (UTC) IRC Not long after you left I successfully registered. I will try to remember to be on there whenever I'm active on the wiki. BTW, before you left I got disconnected again. I solved it by using the online version instead of the stand alone. I'm registered as Biggest_GTA_Fan_. Sorry for all the trouble before, I know more than the basics about using a computer, but I'm pretty foreign to IRC. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Not a problem. I haven't used IRC very much at all, but I try and remember the useful commands and such. Not sure why you were being kicked off, perhaps a problem with your PC or network? Gboyers talk 19:33, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I know why I was getting kicked off. My Internet connection keeps resetting, so any connections I have to anything are lost. When it's going to happen is unpredictable. I can't even make downloads that take more than a few minutes because if the connection resets the download is cancelled. One day I spent literally hours researching it. I found out what the most likely problem and followed the instructions to fix it. I had to actually go into the online control panel for the network, but the thing it told me to click didn't exist. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:40, 20 November 2008 (UTC) GTA IV Pistol Gboyers, I have some locations for the Pistol in GTA IV, but I notice there is no official page for it. Could/Should I make a new page, or place the information in a similar page, say, 9mm? -Gman harmon 22:37, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :If you check Weapons in GTA IV, you can see the names of the weapons as we recognise them. Unfortunately there aren't any links on that page, but there should be. If the pistol IS the 9mm, then put the locations on that page. If it isn't the 9mm, make a new page for it, and call it its correct name. Looking at that list, they would be Pistol and Combat Pistol - but that might not be correct. You may have to do some research. Gboyers talk 22:47, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I shall create a new page, then. Pistol is a redirect to Weapons as well. Thank you. -Gman harmon 22:51, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :If you do use Pistol, remember that a lot of people might arrive at that page by accident whilst looking for other pistols. So at the top of the page you should probably make a link to Weapons explaining that this is for one specific pistol, not all pistols. Maybe add a 'see also' section at the end linking to all the other pistols you can find. Gboyers talk 22:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Understood. I can see where a user would get lost. I could also create a page referencing the real-life equivalent to help avoid confusion, no? -Gman harmon 23:15, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely. Gboyers talk 23:32, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Alright, the new page is up and running. I hope it provides players with helpful information. -Gman harmon 02:41, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :On Glock I've removed the content copied from wikipedia, and tidied up a couple of other bits. Is Glock the name used ingame to identify the weapon? I doubt that the game uses the real brand to identify it. Can you find out the real name? Or is it simply a new version of the 9mm? Gboyers talk 02:59, 23 November 2008 (UTC) In-game reference in GTA IV calls it the Pistol, I cannot speak for Liberty City Stories. I took the liberty of using the equivalent to avoid disambiguation issues and any possible redirect conflicts. If I have made an error in this matter, then I am sorry and will rectify it, if possible. Addendum: re. 9mm, I would most likely suspect that it is, in fact, a new 9mm. In retrospect, I should have been more prudent and not acted on impulse.-Gman harmon 03:04, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :It's not a problem - but we try not to guess or introduce anything that isn't actually in the game. Although it is alright to say "it is based on the glock 123" or whatever. I'm merging all the handgun-related pages into one, which seems the most logical option. Gboyers talk 03:12, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Understood. Again, thanks for all your help with the article. I will remember to think before I leap, so to speak, when creating or editing future articles. -Gman harmon 03:20, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Chip2008 I know the whole situation with Chip2007, I was watching it all the way, except now, he's overcome the Wikia-wide block as well as the Grand Theft Wiki block just by becoming Chip2008. I would block him for using multiple accounts to overcome a block, but he would just change his IP and make a new account again. So I just wanted to let you know, as well as ask, what do we do? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:00, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :What you do is read NSFV. Going round crying "oh no what do we do, he is too clever" only makes the problem worse. Don't. What we do is follow the procedures - block him for abusing multiple accounts to circumvent a block, and notify the real Wikia staff that their entire-wikia block is being circumvented. It won't go on forever. Gboyers talk 00:08, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I really should have thought about that, knowing Chip should know that another block means we don't stand for it. I see that you did it, but if he does come back I will know what to do. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:31, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::Just block anyone with the name Chip200something!Simple as that!-User:HuangLee :There is no alternative. We can't just let him back cos he spend 3 seconds registering a new account - that's not a good enough reason. If you're unsure whether someone really is Chip, there are lot of clues. If there is a problem, you could block them for 1 day until you can prove they are or are not Chip. Gboyers talk 00:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Block anyone with suspicious activity!Interview people before they can join.Do something! -User:HuangLee We can't interview every new user, if you go through a quarter of the edits in there are user pages with the edit summary new user. As well as the problem that people won't wait around to be interviewed and they just won't register. Blocking users with suspicious activity. What exactly do you mean by that? We can't block everyone who makes one mistake, I already made that mistake with you HuangLee. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:06, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :This is NOT a problem. He isnt' causing any trouble, and if he did he'd be blocked in 30 seconds and everything fixed in 35. However he is currently banned from visiting this site, and we just make sure it stays that way. There is no reason to go round blocking random people, and theres no point making it harder for anyone to contribute. Anyway, this is an administrative issue - I'm issuing instructions to my staff, not wondering how to solve it. Trust me when I say we have experience in this, and we'll manage just fine. Gboyers talk 01:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay.-User:HuangLee User:Penisman Gboyers, I just wanted to let you know there was a bit of vandalism that I mopped up, caused by the aforementioned user. -Gman harmon 04:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I found all the vandalism while patrolling. Thanks for reverting all the edits and for letting us know! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Perfect Mission Hi, a while ago A-Dust left some feedbac on the talk page of my perfect mission article which I replied to with my thoughts, but said that I would see what you thought before responding, then you never came back. I have just done some of the things that he suggested because anything can be undone. But could you take a look? And while I'm talking to you I will just let you know that I've been a bit busy lately which is why you may not have seen me in recent changes much. I've been dedicating most of my wiki time to patrolling just to make sure nothing bad has happened, and also to discussions. To just show how little time I've had, over a week ago I had a lightening storm, so I flicked the safety switch on my PS3, it's still off. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Haha - you MUST be busy then. I've been pretty hectic too. I did read your discussion, but I've barely had time to come back to it, but I will do so ASAP. Good news is that I finally completed GTA IV (bearing in mind I didn't play all summer), so now I can work on the ending/plot stuff. Gboyers talk 16:41, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well it wasn't a perfect example because I did play 360 yesterday before I posted that. But otherwise it's 100% accurate, especially compared to me on a usual schedule. I mean, I don't usually play EVERY day, but definitely regularly. It is good news that you finished GTA IV, because those parts of the wiki have been missing out on a bit of consistency without your maintenance. And you're not the slowest player I know, my sister still hasn't finished. Just one thing. Which ending did you choose? The reason I'm asking is because I have a perfect record going. My brother and I both played the same ending primarily and just played the other to see what happened, and the two friends I have that play GTA games only played the one, but both played the one that my brother and I primarily chose. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC)